Crooked Portal
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: Wheatley recently had moved into a new apartment during a rough point in his life. Very creepy things occur in that apartment, which prompt him to look for the mysterious previous tenant. This is my third edition of my Portal x RPG Horror game crossover. Due to popular demand, it's the Crooked Man storyline with Portal characters. Minor Chelley.
1. It's Only Just Beginning

**Crooked Portal**

**You asked for it, and you got it! This is my third edition of my Portal RPG Horror crossover. If you want to check out the others, please check out Mad Portal (Mad Father) and Chell's Curse (Misao)**

**Since Crooked man takes about like 3 hours of gameplay, this fanfic is probably going to take a loooooooooooooong while, so you'll have to be patient with me. The cast list is at the end of this chapter, and I'll include bad ends at the very end of the fanfic.**

* * *

_There was a crooked man, who walked a crooked mile; he found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse, and they all lived together in their little crooked house._

* * *

"Phew! Finally things look tidy in here!" Rick sighed, as he placed down a box. Cici dusted herself off. "That should be that. Anything else you need help with, Wheatley?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Sorry for making you guys help me move. Thanks for showing me the place though, Rick! I should probably pay you back sometime." Wheatley said, as he placed down another box.

"Sweet. The three of us could go out drinking!" Rick laughed. Cici smiled. "I look forward to it already. We should get going."

"Be careful, alright? Cheers!"

The moment when the couple both walked out the door, Wheatley noticed that Rick forgot his license on the table. "Sheesh…I'd better give it to him while he's still around."

Before he got a chance to catch up with them, however, he heard them talking.

"What is with this place, seriously? It's filthy and falling apart! What were you thinking? He wanted to move for a change of pace, and this will not help him, you hear?"

"Look, what can I do about it? He's not the richest guy, he can't even afford much furniture… besides, you told me to look for a place, right? Don't come complaining to me!"

"…You're right…I'm sorry. I just wanted to help Wheatley out."

"Yeah, I should be sorry too. We'll visit some other time."

Their talking grew distant, and Wheatley decided that the license could wait. For now, he should go to bed. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello…Hello? Who is this…Chell?"

There was nothing but silence on the other line, and a click, signaling that she had hung up.

"I'd better call it a day. I should take it easy on my first day at the new place. Man, I'm tired…"

* * *

In the middle of the night… _Ugh, really? Is someone crying? I can't sleep through it one of my neighbors? I should go complain._

He knocked on the nearest door where the crying seems to be coming from. But a man's voice came from the door. "Ugh…who is this, especially at this hour?"

"Sorry, it's just that I can hear you from my room, and I can't sleep. Can you stop?"

"Dude, stop doing what? I'm not doing anything except trying to get to sleep, which you woke me up from. You're the guy that moved into 205, right? There's no way you could hear me from there!"

"Sorry about that. Good night. Hm, he's right. Those rooms are pretty far apart, and more importantly, that crying was a woman's voice… was it just my imagination? Whatever, I should go back to sleep."

He went to the bathroom to splash water on his face, but the faucet was already running. Wheatley wondered if the faucet was broken, but then he noticed that the mirror had a message on it. "Under the bed… what's this? Is Rick trying to prank me? Talk about poor taste. What is under the bed, though?"

Being the curious guy Wheatley was, he found a scrap from a notebook.

_Ever since she went away, I've spent every night clutching my sweaty pillow and writhing. I can't say goodbye. What other choice do I have?_

"Did the former tenant leave this? Oh whatever. I gotta get to sleep already."

* * *

The next morning, Wheatley woke up to the phone ringing. ''Hello? Uh, yeah, thanks for all the...No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I've just been busy with work, though...Yeah, tell her I'll come visit today...Yeah, bye."

_Man, I slept in until noon... I'd better go. so much for taking it easy._

Wheatley's mother, Morality, was in the hospital due to having a brain tumor. The worst part is would be that she barely remembered who he was anymore. He was on his way out when he ran into Rick. "You forgot this..." Wheatley said, handing over the license.

"You going somewhere?"

"The hospital. Oh yeah... did you happen to write on the bathroom mirror?"

"Dude, do you honestly think I'm that immature to do something like that?"

"No. Well, I'm off."

"Okay. Take care of yourself, buddy."

* * *

Wheatley quietly opened up the door to Morality's hospital room. She was laying on a bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Mom... It's been a while. Are you doing okay?"

Morality rolled over, and squinted her eyes. "...Oh my... if it isn't little Atlas! You certainly have grown."

Wheatley rolled his eyes. He saw that coming. "Good, you look healthy. Sorry I can't see you much, I am busy with work. But I took a few days off, and I moved to a new apartment. It has new furnature and everything! It's near your favorite cake shop, too. So when you get better, we can live there together."

"My, that's wonderful. Get along with P-body too, will you? All that fighting you do worries me. Maybe I can visit you sometime. You like apple pie, don't you? I sure as hell know how to make a mean one!"

"Mom, I'm not Atlas. I'm your son, Wheatley, remember?"

"Oh yes! They opened up a new bakery the other day! We should go sometime, don't you think?"

It was quiet. Morality squinted her eyes again. "Who are you...? Why are you here? Did you get the wrong room?"

Wheatley was astonished. Now she couldn't even remember when he got in?

"This is my room! Who ARE you?! Say something!" Morality angrily yelled, stepping out of bed. "GET OUT! I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN OUT! Somebody! There's a strange man in my room! Get rid of him, please!"

A nurse and doctor immediately walked into the room. "Ms. Morality! Please don't strain yourself! Go back to sleep, please! Just relax."

"Nurse Mel, please get everyone away from me!"

Mel sighed. "Sorry Wheatley, you'll have to leave your mother to us. I think you need to leave. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Understood. Take good care of her." But before Wheatley could go, Morality's eyes softened. "Wheatley? Is that you, my boy? Why are you leaving me? Your flight school exams are coming up, right? Your mom always has your back, 'kay? Don't leave me alone, Wheats. I don't want to be alone in this place..."

Mel sadly shook her head. "She's under some stress, Wheatley. Go on, we'll handle this." she lead Wheatley to the door. When the door shut, there was screaming and shouting.

"Morality! Please calm down! Bring the sedatives!"

Dr. Doug Rattmann caught up to Wheatley as he walked away from the room. "Did you see your mom? Times can be quite tough. She has forgotten many things, and she's having trouble controlling her emotions."

"Right. I should probably come back next week."

Little did he know, that before the next week would begin, he would go on a life changing journey. This was when the true horror would begin.

* * *

**David – Wheatley**

**Paul – Rick**

**Marion – Companion Cube (Cici)**

**Sissi – Curiosity**

**D – Fact Core (Craig)**

**Fluffy – Space Core**

**David's mom – Morality**

**Shirley – Chell**

**Duke/Crooked Man - GLaDOS**

**Students/Extras - Turrets, Mel, Atlas, P-body, Cave Johnson, Anger core, Doug Rattmann**

**That's chapter one, everyone! The next one will be out soon.**


	2. The Search

When Wheatley got home from the hospital, he knew that things seemed…different. He didn't remember leaving a drawer open. Inside was a leaflet for a school.

"Looks pretty old… all of these LL.M courses are circled. Maybe this guy was shooting to be a lawyer. He, or she, must have forgotten a lot of stuff. Still better than no furniture at all, I guess."

Just then, the phone rang. It was Cici calling.

"Yo, Wheats! How's it going?"

"Haha, you saw me yesterday! I'm doing fine, thanks."

"I did, didn't I? Hehe, that's good to hear. Call if you ever get lonely, okay?"

"Well, um… I got a call from Chell. We didn't talk too much, but…"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you that I gave her your number. She was a little worried."

"She shouldn't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. She can just focus on herself."

"Okay then! I'll let her know. See you."

"See you."

* * *

Later that night, Wheatley closed his book. He didn't realize he had been reading until midnight. He tried to sleep, but woke up to crying again, this time, it was a kid's voice. Wheatley knew that there wouldn't be kids here, especially at this time of night.

After he went to investigate, he discovered that the television turned on all by itself.

That was odd... it wouldn't turn off either.

The TV went to a black screen with red letters. "S...I...N...K... Sink? What is going on?"

Again letting his curiosity getting the best of him, he looked under the sink. He found a piece of paper.

_There was a crooked man, who walked a crooked mile; he found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse, and they all lived together in their little crooked house._

"What is this? An old Mother Goose rhyme? This is getting weirder and weirder. I should just sleep, and I'll tell the landlady about it in the morning."

However, before he could get into bed, a coffee cup dropped onto the floor and broke into three clean pieces. When Wheatley came to investigate, he found that the coffee spelled out the words "HELP ME..."

"You gotta be bloody kiddin' me! We-he-hell, looks like I know where I'M going, first thing in the morning!"

* * *

"Hellooooo! Oh, if it isn't Wheatley! Is something wrong?" Caroline chirped, after Wheatley knocked on the door.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you know anything about the previous tenant in my apartment." Wheatley answered. Caroline had to think for a moment. "Well, these apartments always have people coming and going. What was the name... I know she was a woman about your age. She was rather mysterious, so I didn't get to know that much about her. She suddenly left a month ago, leaving all the furniture."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know that answer. She just got up and left out of the blue. I just can't remember the name! I could go through some documents and find out who she is?"

No, that's alright. Good day, miss."

_A girl about my age... I can only wonder._

When he got back to his room, there were some freaky tracks leading up to a crack in the wall. A fancy looking brass key stuck out of it.

"This key wouldn't belong to any place like this. I wonder where?"

* * *

Later that night, he was in bed, thinking to himself. "Ugh... the woman's voice, the kids' voice, the telly turning on by itself, the coffee, the mirror writing, it's like a poltergeist or something. I would have thought that Caroline would mention this kind of thing. What is going on? Not that I would care if there were ghosts here, and not that I would care if they decided to haunt me or kill me either. I should take it easy from now on."

A loud buzzing noise interrupted his thoughts. It seemed to be coming from the computer room. "What's with technology turning on by itself these days? Huh, there's a piece of paper on here... 'Our Special Place'... where could that be?"

But when he got back into the bedroom, he was horrified to discover that there was blood everywhere that spelled a message on the wall.

**_I'M WAITIN' FOR YOU..._**

Wheatley was madly shaken. "I...I...'I'm waitin' for you'...?! What...when...how...why did it...wh...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Wheatley screamed and ran out of his apartment.

* * *

"So, how did you sleep last night? Sorry you had to sleep on the couch."

Wheatley stayed at Cici and Rick's place for the night. Who wouldn't, after seeing something like that in their own apartment?

"Nah, I should be sorry that I came so late."

"It was kinda unexpected, but don't sweat it. I don't mind. But are you okay? What happened back there? You don't look so hot..."

"Oh, no particular reason. Maybe I just wanted to interrupt tha newlywed's love nest."

"Hey! Why you..."

"Just kidding. Haha..."

"Shut up. Seriously though, tell me if anything happens, okay? I can help you out."

"Thanks, bro. I'm glad to have a buddy who is willing to help a friend out."

"By the way, I heard about Chell yesterday. I'm pretty mad that Cici gave her your number."

"Don't worry about it. It's not her fault. I'm okay with it."

"Yeah... you do have your mother to look after. I think you should go out and meet new people."

"Ha, as if a guy like me could get a date. I'm a clerk with a mom in the hospital, and the girl I wanted to marry ran away from me."

"Maaaan, don't be so down on yourself! You have that British accent. That drives the women crazy. Keep up that moping and you'll have your own personal rain cloud!"

"I'll be careful, mate. I'm going on a little trip. I don't want to waste this little vacation I got going on."

"Great idea! Where to?"

"Just some place I was wondering about. I'll call you when I get there."

"Sweet. Send a postcard!"

Wheatley then went on his way. He didn't know, however, that he was going to be on the trip of his life.


	3. Our Special Place

It took a long three hour drive, but Wheatley made it to his destination. The building that the previous tenant had named "Our Special Place".

"Geez, it's gotten dark. But this is the place, no doubt. It looks like a hotel…would she be here? I guess I have to check."

After a few minutes of looking around, Wheatley saw a small piece of scrap paper. It looked as if a small child had drew on it. It was labeled "Treasure Hunt". Wheatley chuckled. "Cute. I'll find your treasure, kid."

He found the treasure in no time. It was under a table in a huge dining hall. The treasure was a gold key that might have been able to unlock a door. With it, another scrap of paper that said "You found the treasure! Congrats!"

Wheatley checked out a couple rooms. He found another scrap of paper, the same notebook lining as the first one he found back at the apartment.

It was our special place. Both me and my friend loved the pretty rooms with the big mirror, and would always wonder what to wear during dinner. But now, it's just me. I thought it would help to come here, yet it's still empty.

"She got dumped, huh? Well, I guess not by a boyfriend. Just a friend, I'm guessing. It did mention that back at home. She came here with her friend. I wonder if she's still here?" Wheatley wondered. Interrupting his thoughts, he heard some footsteps, then someone playing the piano.

"I know I've heard this song before… oh yeah! Austria plays that song! Good ol' Hetalia. Bloody love that anime. Better go see who's playing…"

He followed the sound of the piano, growing louder and louder with each step. Finally, he opened the door and rushed up to the girl playing the piano. "WHO'S THERE?" he demanded. The girl, who looked like she was a teenager, was obviously startled. "What? Huh? Who are… oh! Sorry! I um… er… the piano looked nice, and I wanted to… do you like Hetalia?"

"I do, actually. Sorry about startling you. I'm not the staff for the hotel or anything. I'm just looking for someone."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm Wheatley. You?"

"My name is Curiosity, but I let people call me Kerry. What kind of a name is Curiosity, am I right?" Kerry laughed.

"Yeah, sure. What brings you here? This place could be dangerous."

"I just wanted to bring back some memories. My dad would usually bring me here on special occasions, but he died a few months ago. Also, I forgot something there. I'm trying to find it. It's kind of an old wooden box with rubies on it, nothing special. I just want to know what's in there because an old friend of mine gave it to me a long time ago, and I couldn't get it open, and…"

"Slow down, Kerry. Did you find it?"

"Not yet, but I'm not leaving until I find it."

"Right. Well, again, sorry for shouting. I'll probably be here for a while, so I could help you look." Wheatley offered. Kerry smiled. "Really? Y-yes! That's very appreciated."

"Okay. Just do me a favor, and if you see a woman about my age, let me know."

"Sure thing! I'll let you know. I'll be on my way, now. Good luck!" Kerry smiled and skipped off. As soon as she left, Wheatley facepalmed. "What am I doing, shouting at girls? I already made that mistake with Chell. I must be the really shady guy, huh."

* * *

Ten minutes later, he was checking out a staff room. He was about to open a door when… He heard crying…woman's crying… was someone locked in there? He used the gold key he found to unlock it, and he went down the stairs, carrying a flashlight he brought with him just in case.

There was a woman crouching on the floor.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you okay? Were you locked in here?"

_c…creaaaak…_

As the woman stood up, Wheatley backed away slowly. She had pure white hair, a robotic eye patch over her left eye. Her right eye was black and yellow, not a sign of white, and it was streaming blood. She made a funny noise, sort of like an eerie roar. But the worst part about her was her neck. It was twisted, making her head tipped sideways. She slowly approached Wheatley with a wicked smile.

"Stay back! Get away from me!" Wheatley cried, running up the stairs. The woman grabbed him by the foot and shook her off, slamming the door and locking it.

"What was she… her neck was all crooked…can't have been bloody human… am I just goin' insane? She couldn't have been real… I'm just seeing things. I'm really tired… urgh, I feel sick… I wonder what Kerry's up to. Did she find what she was looking for?"

"EEEAAAHHH!"

Kerry's scream! She must have been in trouble.

Sure enough, she was. She was cornered at the window, the floor given away. It seemed to go down deep underground, even deeper than where the monster was.

"Kerry! Jump over! It's safer over here!"

"Ah… I can't! I'm slipping! I couldn't jump a gap… this far? Are you serious?"

"I'm going to catch you, alright! It's crumbling fast!"

She jumped into Wheatley's arms.

"Are you okay, Kerry? Are you hurt?"

Kerry began to cry. "So scared… I was so scared…no more… I don't like the dark…"

Wheatley patted her hair. "It's alright. Big brother Wheatley's here. I know you were scared, but it's fine now… I'm glad you're not hurt. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"It wasn't in the room we stayed at. Where else could it be…? I should give up. It's no use finding it alone."

"I dunno. It does seem quite important to you. Keep going."

"You sure?"

"Go ahead."


	4. Flashbacks

Wheatley checked out the bar, to see if there was anything worth looking for. He found a couple of empty wine bottles. Next to the bottles was a journal entry written by an old staff member.

**A toast to the owner, who left his employees and fled into the night! We'll drink all that we have here. That's all this hotel is good for anyway! Being out of a job's no good, but at least we don't have to be bossed around by HIM anymore! We're so sick of that egghead trying to flaunt his intelligence! Installing weird crap in the basement, number locks to the food storage, no wonder this place was such an impossible place to run! Also, changing the passcodes each month? What do we do if we forget? It may be good for him, but not for us! Ah, whatever. After we finish the booze, we are outta here!**

"The door to the food storage is not so far of him. The guy was a bloody maniac to change the passcode each month. It says here that the passcode is 3679. I'll go unlock it."

However, when he opened the door, he saw…

That monster. She escaped the basement! But how?

_Growl…_

She chased Wheatley into the next room, where Kerry had almost fallen, cornering him at almost every chance she got. Wheatley looked into the pit and got an idea. "Aha! If I drop her down here…" He let the monster get close to him, and pushed her down the hole, sending her screaming.

"What is she? So what I saw earlier was not an illusion? How does she even exist? Well, she won't be getting out anytime soon. The room is locked tight. I'd better warn Kerry when I see her."

Later, he found the food storage door, and unlocked with the code. There he found a key to room 210. "Oh great. More keys."

At 210, he found something that seemed badly burnt. "A photo? Looks like it was a woman. But what's that under the pieces?"

A scrap from a notebook, with the same rule.

_I don't need those memories anymore. She won't come back, so I need to forget everything that happened, good and bad._

"So, she burnt this photo to be rid of the memories, huh? To clear her broken heart. I know I couldn't do that. I'll never forget. According to Rick, that makes me a pansy. "

"Hey, Wheatley, you in here?"

Wheatley looked up. "Ah, Kerry! Any luck yet?"

Kerry shook her head. "Most of these rooms are locked. It might be in one of those, so that completely sucks. Hey… you look kind of pale. Did something happen?"

"Oh, it's nothing. But I think you should leave soon. You may not believe me, but there's some kind of strange monster going around. I found her in the basement. I was attacked by her earlier, so there's no doubt you'd be in danger too."

"Seriously, Wheatley? I don't like dark scary places either, but there's no need to tease me. I'm not some little kid, alright?"

"Sorry, but just be careful."

"Okay. But a monster? What kind of stuff have you been smoking? Maybe you mistook something in the dark. Well, I'll be going."

After Kerry left, Wheatley heard a splash coming from the bar.

"What the, another message in red?"

**Leave me alone, please**

**Come to me, I'm waiting for you**

Just as Wheatley read the last word, the monster had appeared again. "Why...? But I knocked you down a pit! You're good. Crap, I gotta do something!"

**"GROWL..."**

Wheatley found a wine bottle half filled, and a light bulb went off in his brain. "You won't give up, will ya? How about some of this?" He smashed the bottle all over the monster, dousing her in alcohol. Thinking quick, he flicked on the lighter and threw it at the monster. She was engulfed in flames. Screaming in agony, she ran out of the bar.

"What in the bloody hell is that woman? How did she even survive that pit? It's like she's immortal or somethin', I don't even know..."

* * *

Wheatley had grabbed a couple things to defend himself with in case of another encounter with that girl. Kerry soon caught up with him, her arm bleeding.

"Kerry? What happened to your arm?"

"My arm caught on something. No big deal, don't worry about it." Kerry laughed nervously. Wheatley sighed and wrapped some toilet paper he had found in the bathroom over her arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, yeah. But I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit. I've been walking around for so long, so... I've been kind of silly."

"What do you mean by that?" Wheatley asked, concerned.

"Remember how I told you that my friend gave me that box? This was our special place. However, we stopped being friends because I felt like she was keeping too many secrets from me. It's ridiculous that I'm roaming around some strange hotel, looking for a dinky box. I mean, she said she appreciated my kindness, but it's no wonder that she wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me. I really am a wimp, hehe!"

"You should stay here for a while. Don't strain yourself Kerry. Your information actually helped me, in a way." Wheatley smiled.

"Will do. Be careful in the dark."

"And I'll keep looking for the box."

Kerry giggled. "You're a nice guy, Wheatley. You remind me of an older brother."

Wheatley laughed and scratched the back of his head. "See you later."

When he exited the room, his head began to hurt. "Oh great..."

* * *

_"Why are you always like this, Wheatley?" Chell complained, placing a hand on her hips._

_"Like what...?" Wheatley asked. He was scared of how she would respond to it. Chell narrowed her eyes. _

_"You're kind of a 'yes' man. Just going with the flow. Don't you have a personality?"_

_Wheatley was crestfallen. "I don't try to, luv. I do try to think for myself."_

_"...I don't see it that way. You're not kind, just indecisive. It would just be the same with everyone but me. That's why I can't trust you."_

_"Lady, please listen! I'm always thinking of you. If I'm a pain, then I'm sorry."_

_Chell groaned. "There you go again. Apologizing, thinking things will get better, that I'll forgive you right away. You don't understand a word I'm saying."_

_"Then what should I do? You don't trust me? Is that just it?!"_

_Chell sighed. "It's hopeless for us, Wheatley." She picked up her stuff and walked out the door. _

_"Chell..."_


	5. Hotel Turret

"Kindness is all I have... Kerry and I are kind of the same, timidly refusing to forget..." Wheatley sighed to himself. "The moment I realized she didn't love me, I felt nothing but worthless. I wonder if Kerry felt that way too? I really hate thinking about these things..."

Wheatley hated those flashbacks of him and Chell. He felt that he should go outside, to clear his mind. He went into the backyard of the hotel. It was a peaceful night. All of a sudden, he saw something shimmer in the fountain. It was none other than a box. Sure enough, it was Kerry's. It was just as she said, the box was decorated with rubies. Wheatley quickly fished it out of the fountain. He had to find Kerry pronto and give it to her. "Aha! I'm a bloody genius! I'm glad I found it…"

He rushed back into the hotel, where he heard screaming. Running towards the sound, Wheatley panicked. Did the monster find her?

Wheatley was right. The two girls stood face to face, the monster chuckling darkly. "Will you get away from me? Why won't you leave me alone? Who even are you? What's with your neck?" Kerry kept asking questions, being extremely frightened.

Wheatley bashed the monster from Kerry. "Stop right there Back off, monster!" He had gotten a better look at the monster at this angle. She was wearing a white trench coat with a nametag on it that read "GLaDOS".

"I don't know who the bloody hell you are, or what you want. But you will stay away from Kerry, GLaDOS! I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Wheatley yelled, seething with rage. "Kerry, get out of the hotel! I'll handle this myself."

Kerry did as she was told, running out of the room as fast as she could. GLaDOS growled as she took a swing at Wheatley with her sharp fingernails. Luckily, the moron had a weapon of his own. He took out a knife he had found in the kitchen earlier and fought the monster, who grew angrier and angrier with each move.

"ROAAAR!" GLaDOS screamed, fighting Wheatley back. But Wheatley was too strong for her. She had been defeated.

* * *

Kerry sat outside, staring at her feet. She was worried about Wheatley and that woman. Did he survive?

Wheatley opened the door, out of breath.

"Wheatley! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kerry asked, immediately standing up.

"Got her… she's gone for now. I don't think she'll chase us anymore. Never mind me, are you alright?"

Kerry looked down, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I…I'm not hurt, b-but… why did this happen? Why did I have to go through this? Why did that monster attack me? I just didn't want to forget about her… and wanted to have my memory of my best friend! Is it because I'm such a wimp? Is that why this happened? Can I not even love her? Look at me… I ask too many questions… I hate it… I need help…"

Wheatley sighed. "What's wrong with being a wimp? You may feel like a sissy for not trying to forget him, but I'm a bit of a sissy myself. Well, I'm more like a moron, according to some people. However, what I want to ask is that if is really such a bad thing?"

Kerry was confused, but decided to listen to Wheatley's story. "Go on...?"

"I was dumped a few months ago, as well. We were going to get married, too. I was dejected. Even now, it still hurts. I don't think I can truly forget it. I still even have flashbacks. I've always hated how I'm such a coward. I'm a miserable excuse for a man, especially when it comes to romance."

"Like Karkat Vantas?"

"This isn't a Homestuck fanfiction! Anyway... I couldn't even be happy when my friend got married. It made me hate myself more and more. But when I met you, I kept thinking that it shouldn't be that bad to keep thinking of the same person. In fact, it's a wonderful thing to keep thinking about. I decided I wouldn't give up either. And it's thanks to you, Kerry. Thank you."

Kerry smiled. "That helped a lot. I'll try harder next time. For now, I should embrace my wimpiness and just be who I want to be."

Wheatley then took out the box and handed it to Kerry. "I believe this is yours. Take good care of it. I also have a key with me, which I don't know what is used for."

Kerry's eyes grew wide open when she saw the key. "That's it! That's the key that opens it!" She unlocked the box. Inside was a piece of paper. Same rule at the other sheets that Wheatley had found.

"The one I'm looking for must have put this in here. There's an address on here. She wasn't at the hotel, so I'm going to this next place. I'll escort you home, Kerry, since it's dark out. "

Kerry shook her head. "Be careful, Wheats. By the way…" Kerry gave Wheatley a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for helping me out! Let's see each other again sometime!"

As she ran off, Wheatley put a hand to his cheek. "That surprised me... haha... but she seems happier, so that's good. I feel a little more relaxed myself. The address says 'Lingering Scent of Dreams'. Is that where she is? I'm going to check it out. I've gone this far, and until I see her, I'll go anywhere. I might be just as curious as Kerry is."

* * *

**Scene 1 - Hotel Turret - Kerry**


End file.
